Pickles
Pickles is a fictional member of the virtual Metal band Dethklok who are the lead characters in the animated series Metalocalypse. He is voiced by show's creator Brendon Small who also writes the music for the show. Character Biography Pickles is the only member of Dethklok to come from a wealthy background, and he was raised in Tomahawk, Wisconsin by parents Calvert and Molly along with a brother, Seth, whom he loathes. He is the only member of the band who is not an only child. Seth's age in relation to Pickles is difficult to determine; it has been inconsistently mentioned within the series. Despite Pickles's success and fame, his parents bear an obvious favoritism toward his brother, an ex-con living above their garage. Though they bear a strong resemblance, Seth could be said to be generally better-looking than his brother. This coupled with Seth's needy and dependent nature may explain their parents' tendency to dote on him rather than Pickles, who displays the only independent personality within Dethklok. Seth constantly tries to exploit his brother's fame for his own profit. While Pickles rarely speaks in their conversations, Seth speaks to him in a low, soft, yet slightly menacing tone. Most of his conversations toward Pickles begin as plans for project collaboration, and quickly turn into semi-veiled extortion threats and intimidation tactics. In fact, no matter the topic, Seth usually ends up talking about his monetary needs and implying that Pickles doesn't deserve what he has. Pickles's situation with his family is a source of immense anger, resentment, and frustration for him. His family's visit in Dethfam culminates with Pickles attempting to strangle Seth. The visit is so upsetting to him that he experiences stress-related asthmatic symptoms, resorting to using an inhaler for the first time in fifteen years. He assaults Seth again in Dethwedding, beating him up on stage at his wedding reception after Seth's reaction to Dethklok's modest wedding gift, a blender. Pickles's disgust with his family may explain his reluctance to reveal his full name. Pickles is said to have left home at approximately age sixteen to pursue his musical aspirations. His first guitar was a Gibson Les Paul Goldtop and he is able to play the guitar with adequate skill. He also sings, which can be heard in the chorus of Hatredcopter as well as a cover from his former band, entitled Kill You. He is also shown to have some ability at sound engineering. Before joining Dethklok, Pickles was the front man and vocalist of a stereotypical hair metal band, Snakes n' Barrels, which collapsed due to excessive drug use. During this era of his life Pickles is shown as very slender with a full head of teased hair. His Dethklok band mates tend to mock him for this period of his life in regards to both the musical style of his former band as well as his former appearance, with Skwisgaar mocking him, "You were such a beautifuls lady back then, maybe you wills alls favor us with some makeups tips." Character Appearance Pickles is the drummer and backing vocalist. He is the only member of Dethklok whose full name is unknown. He was raised in Tomahawk, Wisconsin and speaks with a Yooper dialect. He refers to himself as "very Irish American" and is easily identified by his red hair, which is styled into dreadlocks and a comb-over skullet, somewhat disguising his premature baldness. He is depicted as having an average build with a slight beer belly. He is also the shortest member of the band. Pickles always wears tennis shoes, whereas the rest of the band wears boots. Character Personality Pickles is arguably the smartest and most "normal" member of the band, or rather, the least moronic. While he is no less prone to making idiotic statements and poor decisions, he generally exhibits a better grasp on common sense and everyday ideas than his band mates. However, he is often depicted in some state of intoxication due to his frequent alcohol abuse. He displays one of the most severe case of alcoholism (along with Nathan) within the band and is often shown surrounded by bottles and shot glasses. He appears to take pride in this; when rumors were spread that he is not as big a drinker as he claims, he responded by drinking even more to prove them wrong. Aside from recreational purposes, he also resorts to drinking as an unhealthy coping mechanism to escape from negative emotions. Pickles frequently refers to things and people as "douche bags" when he is frustrated or annoyed, for instance calling Toki and Skwisgaar "douche bags" for not knowing what a grocery store is, then quickly apologizing and blaming the outburst on low blood sugar. Though Pickles is the member of the band most capable of having normal social interactions with others outside of Dethklok, he is shown to have a low tolerance for stress and often experiences social anxiety, panic attacks, and paranoia. Examples of this are his stage fright and subsequent nervous breakdown in Dethkomedy, and his fear of being caught binge eating in Dethfashion, repeatedly mumbling, "We're gonna get in trouble!" despite being in his own home. In the short interview Insects, Pickles explains that the antics of his band mates sometimes become "too much" for him. When feeling socially overwhelmed he requests to be left alone to recuperate. This is apparently not an uncommon occurrence. Originally conceived, according to Brendon Small (who voices, and created, the character) as "the jerk of the group," Pickles has evolved significantly through the show's run. While initially a perpetually frustrated, sharp-tongued cynic, he has grown to be (aside from Toki, and despite his taste for debauchery) the most genuinely good-natured member of Dethklok. Pickles is the only member of Dethklok who has been depicted as a habitual drug user; in Snakes n' Barrels he is shown smoking marijuana, snorting cocaine and abusing prescription drugs. Pickles claims to be immune to the negative effects of certain drugs, explaining, "I grew up smoking government weed every day, y'know. I had kiddie glaucoma. Don't ask me. I'm immune to just about everything." He is also immune to the top-secret, psychotropic drug known as "Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake" which erased the minds of every other member of Snakes n' Barrels. He is also the only tobacco smoker in the band, which can be seen in Girlfriendklok and "The Revengencers". During a tour of Mordhaus, Facebones claims that Pickles's bedroom smells distinctly of cigarettes and vomit. Origin Pickles was original design, by Jon Schnepp, greatly to resembled Devin Townsendhttp://ffmedia.ign.com/filmforce/image/article/674/674238/small1_1133998700.jpg|ffmedia but it was changed afterwards. category:Metalocalypse Category:Characters